


A Documented Account of an Affair

by Steals_Thyme (Liodain)



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fanart... kind of, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Photochoppery, Snark, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Steals_Thyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passive-aggressive use of fridge magnets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Documented Account of an Affair

  


**Author's Note:**

> Magnet images pilfered from Cafepress; paper textures courtesy of Google image search. I claim no ownership and if any of this is yours, I will remove it on request without making a fuss &lt;3


End file.
